Behind Our Lies
by jetpilot34
Summary: AU.B/A.High school. Things are never as they o people come together and help pull each other out of the darkness that consumes them.re-written.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything. Thoughts are in italics.

* * *

Buffy POV

Buffy Summers on the outside was your typical high school girl. She had the friends,the car,the clothes,the title of cheer captain, and the quarterback boyfriend. They all said and thought she had the perfect life. But what goes on behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors.

Her ,her sister Dawn Summers ,their mother Joyce Summers and father Hank Summers had moved to Sunnydale a little over 2 years ago. After "the Incident". That's what her family called what caused them to move to Sunnydale in the first place. Hank had picked up and moved his family because things were getting to hard to hide back in LA. He was a defense lawyer, he was the best in his firm. Always cleared the bad guys name no matter what the crime. Joyce ran the local art gallery. Buffy was in the beginning of her senior year. School had started three weeks ago,and today was Friday. She sat in her car for a minute collecting herself. Time to put on her mask, she looked in the rear view mirror and sighed. '_one day' _she thought.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

"Nothing, just checking my hair" She lied,this had become part of her. The way she would hide from the world. She got out of her car grabbed her backpack and turned to look at the speaker

"Hey,missed you this weekend."

"Yeah,about that,umm something came up last minuet with the family,sorry" replied her boyfriend,Riley Finn,or fish boy as Xander, one of her best friends liked to call him. Her friends didn't really like Riley. But, they thought he made her happy so they dealt with him.

"We okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it was just one silly weekend,that's all." She said. She knew exactly were he was this weekend and it wasn't any family outing,"oh well"she said to herself. That's what this relationship was, lies on top of more lies. But hey if that's what your life was, everything in it was going to be too.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

Riley took her hand and they walkedintoSunndale High to meet the others. On the way Riley droned on about something or other,she just shook her head and said "Yeahs" and "um huhs" here and there .He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't paying any attention. No, her mind was in the place it always was, trying to find a way out.

* * *

Angel POV

Liam Angelus O'Connor looked at the school in front of him. There were people everywhere .He hated people they always asked questions. The kind they didn't want answers for but, asked anyway. He let out a sigh and took a look around, he really wished his sister Kathy was here but she had to go to the college or do something equally unimportant. At least she could act as his buffer, keep the people at bay. But he was alone in this, so he set off to find the office. Once inside he was knocked into by some tiny little thing. Blond, petite, and beautiful. He had thought at first that 'maybe_' _then was side tracked by her voice.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." She said.

Her voice rang in his head, it was like nothing he had ever heard before.

"Oh umm, no its okay wasn't paying much attention myself." Angel replied.

"Well it looks like were both to blame for this hallway collision."

"I guess so, should we trade insurance cards?" he smiled. _'what was he doing? he never flirted with girls'_

She laughed"No I don't think any damage was done." _'Thank god .Wait, why did he care if he had hurt her?'_

"I'm Buffy by the way I don't think we've met." She held out her hand, he took it and said

"Liam, and no you wouldn't have, I just transferred in." The minuet there hands touched he felt a buzz. '_whoa, what the hell?' _he though.

"Ooh, a new boy. Well you'll need to be shown the sights of Sunnydale wh-." Just then the bell rang. " Why don't you find me at lunch we'll talk more then. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that she turned and left._ ' What was that all about? The feeling he got when he touched her? He could definitely- No, no you can't Liam, just look at your last girlfriend' _he thought. He was standing in the hall way thinking about her the whole time while it cleared. When he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts he realized the hall was empty and he had yet to find the office. So as he continued to walk around a certain blond was the only thing he was thinking about. Eventually he stumbled across the office. He took a deep breath and went in. He went up to the front desk and said

"Excuse me."

"Yes." The lady standing there said. She looked like a normal secretary. Hair in a bun, glasses on a chain around her neck. white blouse, black skirt.

"I'm new I need a schedule and locker." She looked up at this and said

"Are you Liam O'Connor?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Wait here please." And with that she was off. A minute later a short man with a bald spot and funny looking face came out and said

"O'Connor. My office." he turned sharply and went back to where he came from. Angel followed right behind him. When he got into the office tiny man was already sitting at his desk. It said Principal Snyder on the door.

"Sit." Snyder barked. Angel sat down thinking sarcastically _' Oh, I bet me and him are gonna get along real well'._

_"_I have read your file, and it disturbs me. I don't like your kind here. You cause me trouble and headaches. So let it be known that I will be watching you. One wrong move and, your out. Got it O'Connor?"

Angel felt like smirking but decided against it. "Got it." he said instead.

"Good. Now go to the front desk and Marge will give you your class schedule."

Angel got up and left the tiny man in his office alone. He got his classes and a map. He read his first class off the paper in front of him._'History. That should be easy'_ he thought after all it was his best subject at his old school. He looked at the map and set off for his first class. As he took his first step he said to himself

"Room 212, here I come."

* * *

Plz r&r

thnx a lot

JETPILOT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The lyrics are from The Rasmus, song is No Fear.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

lets begin

* * *

Buffy POV

_Girl,_

_You lived your life like a sleeping swan_

_Your time has come_

_To go deeper_

_Girl,_

_Your final journey has just begun_

_But destiny chose the reaper_

She couldn't breath. She was lying on the floor in her room, she could tell she was slipping. Tears silently spill out as her eyes fixed on a picture. It showed a happy family. She tried to laugh but it just made her wheeze and choke. The corners of the picture started to fuzz and go black. She didn't struggle, she just let it happen. This was her choice after all. This was it, she would finally make_ them _happy. She did feel bad for Dawn though. Then everything went black.

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness_

_No Fear_

_Destination Darkness_

_No Fear_

She woke up panting and crying, soaked in sweat. She had, had this dream before. Replaying memories, taunting her, showing her failure. Why? This was always her question. No one had an answer for her. Not her parents, not the doctors, not the shrinks. Not one single person. The pain came rushing back right on cue and with it she crawled up into a ball and started to cry harder. The sobs racking her small frame.

_Girl,_

_Rain falls down from the northern skies_

_Like poised knifes_

_With no mercy_

She didn't hear her door open or softly click shut behind its opener. The intruder solemnly looked down at her sister and wanted to cry herself, instead she sat down on the edge of her bed. Dawn put her arms around her sister and held her while she cried. This happened a lot lately, but she didn't tell and neither did Buffy.

_Girl,_

_Close your eyes for the last time_

_Sleepless nights_

_From here to eternity_

In the morning the show would start and the day would begin. Dawn whispered to her sister that she loved her and not to give up that things would get better. Hoping that this would give her some comfort. Buffy only started to cry more. Buffy had her head in Dawn's lap. She hear her whisper that she loved her and not to give up, that things would get better. All Buffy could think was how she was letting down her little sister, the only person in the world who cared. Because she had already given up. Along time ago. It wasn't her fault though, their parents had pushed it on them both. Told them it was for the best. But how would have guessed, it ate at Buffy in her sleep and when she was awake. You can't just walk away from something like that. And Dawn knew that one day she wouldn't be able to save her sister.

* * *

Angel POV

Meanwhile across the street, Liam O'Connor, or Angel as his mom and little sister used to call him, sat on the roof outside his window. Hoping that this town would be different. That he would be able to keep his past a secret. He had hoped for this. A new start._'I wont screw this up.' _he thought. But his troubling past wasn't all his thoughts were on tonight. He was also thinking about the girl he had met in school that day. Buffy was her name. He had met her in the hallway by bumping in to her. She offered to show him Sunnydale. And he met her again at lunch but, this time he also met her friends, and boyfriend. For some reason while meeting him he felt disappointed. He really didn't understand why though. He didn'tthink he liked Buffy. He had already reminded himself of Darla earlier that day. He knew he couldnt have a girlfriend or anyone close to him like that again.

Her friends where nice and had invited him to in join with there group. He took their offer and was planing on seeing them all tomorrow night at a place they called The Bronze. Buffy said since they lived right across the street from each other that they would meet up and walk together to it. Since he had no idea where it was. But while he liked her friends, something about her intrigued him._ 'It was something in her eyes' _he thought. That or that way she didn't smile fully at anything. But, even if she had a boyfriend he was going to find out what dark secret she had hidden in her. He just hoped that she wouldn't want to do the same to him. Things did look like they were looking up though. _'Maybe'_ he thought will a little smile.

_No Fear_

_Destination Darkness_

_No Fear _

_Destination Darkness_

_No Fear_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Hey I haven't updated in a while. I been really busy but I have found time and will have two new chapters by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this ends with a cliff hanger. Next chap will be uploaded tomorrow. And in last the chapter I said Kathy was younger for this story she is not. So just to be clear Kathy is older that Angel

Disclaimer: don't own anything

* * *

_'Ding-Dong_'

The doorbell rang through her house.

"I'll get it." her mother called.

Buffy was upstairs putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She was dressed in a red halter top with tight black pants. Her hair curled around her face. She knew Liam would be at the door but, for some reason when she heard the chime of the doorbell announcing his presence a rush of excitement ran through her. _'Why am i so excited to see a guy i barely know?'_ she questioned herself . She stood looking into the mirror in her room. The same mirror she look at every night asking herself _'why?'._

"Buffy! Your friend is here!" her mother called up the stairs.

She took a deep breath and went down stairs. When she reached the top steps she could see him.

_'Whoa, leather huh? Good look for you new boy.'_ she thought.

The whole time though wondering why she was even thinking about this boy in that way. She had Riley and even if she didn't she was sure Angel would cut and run the minuet he found out about her past. But for the moment she would enjoy the moment. When she hit the bottom of the stairs she spoke up.

'Hey." Angel turned his head sharply at her voice.

'_Holy crap. What is she wearing? Not that I'm complaining but...'_ Angel thought to himself. He noticed he was staring and shook himself out of it.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Angel said hurriedly. _'Smooth Angel real smooth' _he thought.

_'Hmm...Looks like he likes what he sees. Good the feelings mutual.' _Buffy thought then replied

"Yeah, let's go. Bye mom!" she yelled.

"Bye honey, have fun."

"Will do." she said. "Ok, let's go"

Angel held out his arm for her to take she hesitated for a minute before she slipped her arm through his. Two people left the house that night, both with one single thought.

'_Whoa, what's going on here? I cannot be thinking this, Riley remember Riley. This feels right though, him escorting me like a knight escorting a princess. And when his skin first touched mine that was wow too, this boy has something about him…' _her thoughts trailed off there because she noticed that he was looking at her, like he was expecting an answer to a questing he just asked.

"So how long have you lived in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

He had no clue what he was doing when he offered her his arm but he was grateful and only a little disappointed when he saw the hesitation in her face. But then, she put her arm in his and he felt like he was invincible. This was a scary thought for him.

"Oh umm, about two years ago." She replied hoping he would go down another path or questioning.

He noticed her arm tense in his, he didn't understand why but wisely thought it had something to do with the question.

'_Wonder what happened to make her so shy about her past. Seems we have more in common then I thought.'_

"So that's when you met Willow?" Angel changed the subject smoothly and instantly felt her arm loosen up again.

"Yep, I met Wills in biology. She needed a lab partner and I was the person to fill the position." She smiled at this. When she did though Angel couldn't help but think it was the best think he had seen in a while.

The rest of the walk continued on like this, he would ask a question and she would answer. Sometimes she would ask some of her own but for the most part she let him direct the conversation. Thankful that he asked more about her present than her past. It wasn't long before they were at the doors of The Bronze. The music poured out the door onto the street, the few people coming and going from the club muffling it slightly. They reached the door and she detangled herself from his arm and led them in.

* * *

Plz r&r

JETPILOT


End file.
